


Bad End

by SteelyBancho



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Guts - Freeform, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything turned out wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End

The fog is so thick. 

It chokes you,

Slowly and painfully

That morning you came down and found your family.

Your once sweet little cousin is no longer.

You don't stay long.

With screams caught in your throat you ran, 

Forgetting your shoes.

She was eating her father, no.

It was no longer her.

Its not the only one.

Former humans turned shadows are gnashing.

Gnawing and devouring your neighbors.

Your friends are no exception.

You lock eyes with the now corrupted Detective Prince.

Its eyes are glowing and its teeth stained.

You can't tell exactly what its eating,

But the sweater it was wearing had a skull on it.

Running through the town you see more.

Your friends devouring each other.

The self proclaimed King of the TV world

Was feasting upon the young starlet.

The spunky dragon and the young hotel manager.

They had caught something.

You see the brunette hair.

You equip yourself with a loose wooden board.

They flee and hide behind a store.

Your friend, your partner is gasping your name.

Blood pours onto the pavement as you lift his quickly cooling body.

The shrine, you think.

It should be safe, for now.

He keeps whimpering your name.

Despite missing his right arm and guts.

He clings to life, like he clings to you.

Weakly.

You slide down the wall holding your partner tight.

A fruitless effort to keep him bound to earth.

All you can say is sorry.

Sorry.

Sorry.

He stopped breathing hours ago.

But you continue to cling and chant.

Sorry.

Sorry.

Sor- the lifeless body stirs.

A low growl vibrates your ear drum.

You smile and laugh.

As your throat is ripped open.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here hope you liked it.  
> If you have some critiques I'd love to hear them.  
> Have a good day.


End file.
